


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [24]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Colours, DADT Repeal, Engagement, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flying, Growing Old Together, LGBTQ Themes, Love of a lifetime, M/M, Men Crying, NAWDC, Pilots, Public engagement, Rings, Time of their lives, fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: He may have had to wait twenty-five years but finally, he can wear that ring on his finger with pride.Writersmonth Day 27 Prompt:Celebration





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Sunday, September 11th 2011:** The two of them were snuggled up tight in the blankets, Iceman was delving deep into his book whilst he held Maverick with his other arm who channel surfed, aimlessly. He settled for the news, dropping the remote and Iceman dropped his book.

Maverick scrambled to turn up the channel whilst Iceman placed his reading glasses to one side. Both were hooked, transfixed, as the President was gearing up for a speech that involved.. _them_. Servicemen and women like them.

Iceman had tears pricking at his eyes, his line of sight hadn’t left the television. He hadn’t noticed that Maverick was staring at him, his handsome profile, his parted and now quivering bottom lip. Maverick stretched himself out, running a finger across his cheek and turning Iceman to meet his own bewildered gaze.

“You’ve been saying for years that you wanted to marry me.”

Iceman sniffed, looked up to the ceiling. “And now..” He exhaled deeply, “I _can_. We don’t have to hide anymore.”

Maverick beamed with that huge mega-watt smile that Iceman had mercilessly fallen in love with twenty-five years ago pulled Iceman to him who, was still incredibly agile for his age and he crushed their lips together.

Iceman sent them both on a roll, he ended up on top with Maverick moaning underneath him. They kissed again, passionate and violent, hands wandering, tongues battling as Iceman began to shift. He thrusted not at all lightly up against Maverick. 

* * *

Maverick hadn’t shown up to work the following morning as Iceman was lead to believe. They had an afternoon hop and he figured, that now there wasn’t a chance in hell that Maverick would miss it. Miss flying with him.

It wasn’t until Iceman had pulled down the canopy that he realised, he was surprised that he hadn’t, that a certain jet was missing from the hangar. He smiled.

The hop was one of the best he’d ever had. Chatting and laughing over the comms to Maverick, a little flirting when he flicked the switch so it was just the two instructors… A whole hell of a lot of flirting. Together, in the midst of a barrel roll, they made plans for a congratulatory dinner tonight before Maverick was targeted and locked. Iceman just laughed and laughed, zooming away at Mach 2 as Maverick cursed a blue streak.

After the hop Iceman clambered down from his jet, disembarked a little quicker than he really ought too and practically ran to Maverick. He too was lingering beside his jet, patting her down when he was turned. Iceman pushed him up against the hawk, huge hands at either side of Maverick’s head. Maverick looked momentarily surprised but all of his thoughts just flew from his head as Iceman kissed him deep.

He wasn’t being subtle nor was he being suggestive. All eight flight crews were right there crowding them in the hangar. Sure, Iceman was now the head of TOPGUN and would easily be able to scold the pilot who would spread any slander against them but, to both of their relief, they clapped. They cheered, as Iceman pulled away panting, he rested his forehead up against Maverick’s sweat slicked hair and nuzzled it.

Iceman turned around at the group of bewildered pilots and RIO’s.

“I’ve been waiting to do _that_ since before most of you were born.” He winked and began to strut away, a huge smile plastered on his beaming face.

“Tom, wait.”

Iceman stopped in his tracks, another smile tugging at his lips. He pivoted on one heel and made his way back to Maverick. He looked a little nervous, sheepish even, but Maverick steeled his jaw and took a deep breath.

“Tom,” his breath was a little shaky, “you’ve been waiting for _this, _this moment for over half of your life. You..” He quickly wiped a tear, “first fell in _love.. _with me when we were together at TOPGUN, back in Miramar in ’86. And I.. I didn’t know.. I could love another man but.. it’s been twenty-five years of hiding, secrets and lying to all those we love and care for. And I..” He was tearing up again as Iceman stepped even closer to him, barely breathing, “I’m not gonna stand for that shit anymore.”

“Pete, what.. in the hell-“ Iceman was blushing, he stuttered as the students stared and stared.

“Shut up.” Iceman rolled his eyes and could help but chuckle. “Tom, you may have had to have waited twenty-five..” the tears flowed free from both of them, “but will.. will you..”

“_Maverick!”_

Maverick knelt down, opening his flight suit pocket. He brandished a small, slick navy blue box and Iceman.. could’ve fainted.

“If you’ll have me Vice Admiral Thomas Kazansky.. will you finally, _finally_.. be my husband?”

The flight crews all gasped in tandem, holding onto Iceman’s breathing as he was stunned. He couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t even speak.

Maverick opened the box and Iceman saw perhaps the most beautiful item he had ever seen in the world beaming up at him and the most beautiful man was offering it to him, crying.

“Ice.. hey, hey Ice.”

Iceman fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

“_Tom_.”

His voice was small, “you never wanted to get married.”

“Oh, Tom. I do, now, more than anything. I want you, for the rest of my life.”

The crowd just held their breath, awaiting Iceman to speak. He couldn’t, he fumbled with this words.

“Tom, you’ve loved me for all of this time. I know you, I know that love will never stop.” Maverick too, held his breath in anticipation.

“_Yes_.. yes Pete.” Iceman whispered then he found his voice, “I’ll be your.. _hus-band_.”

Maverick wiped his own tears then, he had a shaky hand on the ring box. He removed it, slow and steady as Iceman held out his hand. He took in a sharp breath and it trembled as he released it. The ring slid on beautifully, a perfect fit. The perfect fit.

”_Husband_.” Iceman repeated, still in disbelief.

Neither had heard any of the whoops and cheers that had been piercing the silence. The two instructors were on their knees as Iceman leant forward and flung his body at Maverick, hugging him tight as he cried into his shoulder.

“Uh, Ice..” Maverick whispered, minutes later, teasing, “we can’t sit here forever.. you know I have that thing with my left knee—“

“—oh, right.” Iceman laughed some as he pulled away but he did steal a quick kiss as he retreated. 

Iceman offered him a hand as together they rose to their feet. He wiped the last remnants of tears from his face and they turned to face the crowd. Embraced them. Iceman’s hazel eyes widened: the entire school were right there on the tarmac, metres away, and neither of them had even noticed.

Iceman looked down at both hands, he’d never worn two rings before. He laughed at the thought. His wedding ring was a striking silver, with six, no, eight sharp and straight edges surrounding the stone. It was beautiful, it shimmered every way he turned. The stone was blue, a rich sapphire that when he looked at his Navy ring, he just smiled more.

“They both have my favourite—“

“—I know. That’s how I knew you’d love it.”

“Oh, Pete.”

He fingered his wedding ring again, running one nimble finger over the smooth edges, the jewel incrusted border and the sapphire stone. He bought it up towards his lips and kissed it then, he bought Maverick up towards his lips, he could still pick him up not that Maverick wanted everybody to know, and kissed him. Slow and steady, like the Iceman himself.

Maverick leant over and whispered something in his left ear.

“How many!” Iceman blanked, looking down at his finger again. “Christ, Mav. You better have gotten the proper insurance package.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Wait, don’t tell me that you didn’t—“

“—Relax Kazansky. You don’t have to wear it _all_ the time—“

“—Hell no, it’s not coming off. And you, you’re not leaving my side.”

Maverick was smiling again, beaming with pride. He took Iceman’s huge hand in his own and together they turned towards the crowd. Pilots and instructors ran up to them, hugging them and congratulating them. They were getting a little handsy with Iceman, for a better look at the sparkling ring.

“Silver definitely suits you, sir.”

”I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything not gold on you, Vice Admiral.” 

”I don’t think I’ve ever worn anything silver, Lieutenant, I haven’t a clue as to why.”

”Always first place.” Maverick coughed into his hand, the way Ice— his _fiancé_ would. 

“It’s stunning. Razor, take notes.” One not at all subtle RIO called to her pilot, holding her hand up and pointing to her still empty ring finger.

“Sparky, you’ll get that ring. He just needs a little kick up the ass.” Maverick said, looking Razor dead in the eyes as he did who, bit his lip. “And if he doesn’t, find someone who will. Just do yourself a favour—“

“— Sir?”

“Don’t wait twenty-five years. Live your life.” Maverick winked before turning back to Iceman.

“You better invite us all to your wedding, Vice Admiral.”

“Hey hey Dayglo, lets not get crazy. One thing at a time.”

“You’re all invited.” Maverick gestured wildly and Iceman, laughed and laughed.

“With the upmost respect sir, I see you’re about to marry a very demanding and pushy little man.” Another pilot, Whiplash, stated. Maybe or maybe not with a chuckle.

“He’s a cocky little shit, that’s what he is.” Iceman turned to him again, his hands settling on Maverick’s waist as he reeled him in. “But he’s _my_ cocky little shit, forever.”

“Sweet lord, Kazansky.”

“He’s on your ass for life, Captain Mitchell.” Sparky yelled.

Maverick laughed again. Captain. He was still getting used to that.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Out of the corner of Maverick’s eye he saw the flight crew that he had accidentally seen a little too much off. In the showers, together. The two of them had kept away from him knowing that Captain Mitchell could end them both in a heartbeat.

“Go on, Hawkeye.” But Maverick hadn’t and both were incredibly thankful. Now, even though Thunderbird had his suspicions, it made sense why Maverick hadn’t acted on what he had seen.

“Yes, sir.” He added a small, comical salute.

Hawkeye just reeled Thunderbird in and kissed him, hands everywhere, as Iceman’s smiled at them both.

“You have excellent taste, Hawk.” Iceman winked as his eyes scanned the flush in Thunderbird’s handsome face. He was a brunette, very muscular and slightly shorter than Hawkeye. Maverick scoffed, he always had reminded Iceman of a younger him and he wasn’t always sure that was a good thing. 

“Twenty-five goddamn _years_ and still, I love you so much, Pete.” Maverick stared at him, stunned, as though he hadn’t heard those beautiful sing-songy words a thousand times before.

“I.. I love you too, Tom. Forever. Now c’mere.” Iceman leant down halfway but stopped as Maverick turned his head to the side.

“Class dismissed!”

He was met with big bouts of laughter and cheering. They caught hollers such as ‘go easy you two’ and ‘celebrate tonight, not here right now’ and both chuckled.

“I bet Goose never thought you’d ever settle.” Iceman stated, so only Maverick could hear.

Maverick stiffened. He knew that Nick would’ve given anything to be there with him, he would’ve been his best man of course. Walking down the aisle ahead of Pete to greet him as he took the next and biggest step of his life. Not a day passed where they both didn’t treasure the memory of Goose.

“Nobody ever thought I’d settle.”

“You’re not going to get _spooked_ are you?”

“Hell no, Kazansky. We’ve fought through far too much for me to run now.”

“Bet I can still spook you.”

“Bring it, Tom. Bring it.”

They kissed a final time as the numerous spectators began to disengage. Together they walked hand in hand, Maverick’s fingers brushing the new weight of Iceman’s left hand, back towards the building.

So, now they were the worst kept secret in Fallon. And they truly would want to celebrate with this class; their fellow instructors and colleagues. The class members from ’86, Viper and Jester. Those who had to watch them one up each other, dogfight with voracity of a shark sensing blood in the water. Or above the water, for that matter.

They’d celebrate with Iceman’s family and their new and old close friends: the ones who had maybe or maybe not caught them together in certain and segregated bars; Navy officials who looked up to them for how long they have lasted. How well they kept all of this under wraps. But now, it didn’t matter. Iceman could wear his engagement ring with pride, flaunt it every time he was asked and Maverick too, clutched at his own ring and beamed. They matched, only Maverick’s had a ruby instead of a sapphire per Iceman’s most compelling and non-negotiable request.


End file.
